Sailor Moon Meets InuYasha
by Forever Changing
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Senshi somehow were sent to the Feudal era, there they meet Inu-Yasha. Although, getting back will be harder than coming in.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inu-Yasha. In addition, I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon. Their creator owns them. I am not writing this for profit, I am writing this because I can! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One sunny day in ancient Japan, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were searching for jewel shards as usual. They had just gotten notice of a worm demon that was very powerful. Therefore, they had decided to check it out. As they walked, Kagome sensed the jewel shard.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha, I sense a jewel shard near by," said Kagome, stopping to look around.  
  
"Where?" Inu-Yasha asked and started sniffing the air for the demon that held it.  
  
As they were looking the ground in front of them burst open and out came the worm demon. She had long hair and fangs the size of a mans arm. Three long tails with sharp pointers sprouted from her behind. She roared and stared at the two wonderers.  
  
"I smell shards. Give them to me!" She hissed.  
  
"Not today! Iron reaper sole stealer!" Inu-Yasha yelled and with his claws, he slashed the demon in half. Then it started to glow at formed two worm demons. They both laughed an evil shrill.  
  
"You stupid half-breed! You should have estimated this!" Said one and with her tail she hit Inu-Yasha into a tree. Then, her hair grew and broke off, wrapping Inu-Yasha to the tree.  
  
"Hahaha! Now you, girl, give us the shards or we will take them by force!" The other hissed.  
  
"No way!" Kagome yelled, although she was frozen with fear. She could not run even though she wanted to. The two worm demons towered over her, grinning and waiting to just eat her.  
  
"Fine, then we'll just eat you and the shard all together!" The first demon came down on Kagome, her mouth open to take a bite out of her.  
  
"Kagome, move it now!" Inu-Yasha yelled trying to break free of the hair that tied him to the tree.  
  
Then, a glowing golden disk hit the first demon, forcing it to fall backwards, the disk circled around and a girl with long blonde ponytails caught it. Beside her were five others, wearing sailor fukus and tiaras.  
  
"How dare you try to hurt an innocent girl and tie her love to a tree?" The girl with long blonde hair shouted.  
  
"What love?" Inu-Yasha and Kagome said simultaneously, sweat dropping.  
  
"I wont allow such cruelty! In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! I am the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Moon!" Yelled a small girl with pink cone shaped buns next to her.  
  
"Sailor Mars"  
  
"Sailor Mercury"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter"  
  
"Sailor Venus"  
  
"We are the Sailor Senshi!" They all yelled.  
  
"Oh great.little girls to our rescue." Snorted Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Do you want us to free you or not?" Yelled Sailor Venus, one wearing an orange sailor fuku and a red bow in her long blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but hurry up!"  
  
"They have back-up!" Yelled the second demon to the first one.  
  
"I know, we should take them out before they get the shards!"  
  
"Lets go!" They both charged at the Senshi, their mouths open for a bite out of them.  
  
"Burning Mandala!" shouted Sailor Mars, a Senshi with a red fuku and long black hair. Rings of fire hit the hair that was binding Inu-Yasha set him free.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called, her green fuku fluttering in an unknown wind and her brown ponytail flying above her head. Lightning captured by an antenna that came out of her tiara hit the demons and sent them back.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"EEEEE!"  
  
"Sailor Moo-" Shouts Sailor Mars but is interrupted by Inu-Yasha jumping in front of them.  
  
"I'll finish you off now!" His tetsusaiga transformed in his hand, and he went into stance, "Where is it Kagome?"  
  
"The one on your left has it in its right pointer on its tail!"  
  
"Huh? What are they talking about?" Sailor Moon inquired.  
  
"Well, there seems to be a significant amount of evil energy coming from the points she said." Mercury states using her UR goggles.  
  
"Heh. Time to bring you down!" Inu-Yasha leapt up swinging the tetsusaiga, slashing her tail just right and blood gushed out, splattering everywhere. Kagome runs over, picks up the shard, and puts it in her bottle.  
  
"I'm not dead yet and neither is my sister, you may have taken our shard but we are still more powerful than a half breed!"  
  
"Grrr." Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Moon.Gorgeous. meditation!" Sailor Moon shouts and her kaleid moon scope spouted a bright beam. The demons, being hit by it turn to dust.  
  
".." Inu-Yasha blinks a couple times and sweat drops.  
  
"Wow! Your Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi!" Kagome says excitedly, running up to them, "What are you doing in the feudal era?"  
  
"Is that where we are?" wonder Venus.  
  
"Mmm-Hmm!"  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"During a battle an enemy sent us here. We can't get back." Chibi Moon said sadly.  
  
"I know how you can get back! Its how I travel back and forth in time!"  
  
"Really?" All the Senshi asked at once.  
  
"Yeah, there's a well, and you just go through it in order to get back. I can take you there!"  
  
"No, you cant. We are looking for Jewel shards, so you guys are on your own!" Inu-Yasha snorted and turns around and started to walk off.  
  
Kagome thought a second, "Hey, how about you travel with us!"  
  
"WHAT? Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, we're bound to go by the well anyways, and I need to get back home in a couple days, so I can take you back then!"  
  
"Really? Are you sure its alright?" asked Jupiter, though she was excited.  
  
"No, its not alright!" he growled shooting glares at Kagome.  
" Yes, it is. Don't mind him he's rude to everyone." She retorted, glaring at him back.  
  
"Hey, I think it's a great idea! We can travel with them and help them out when more demons come. Besides it's always good to travel with a majorly hot guy, right girls." Says Venus enthusiastically.  
" Yeah!" They all shouted in agreement.  
  
"Whatever." Inu-Yasha walked off grumpily.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Kagome ran after him and the Senshi followed.  
  
How could she have just invited them along like this? Inu-Yasha thought that night while trying to fall asleep, what will the others say when we get back with a group of girls. Miroku will be ecstatic, but still.. if Naraku attacked while they were here, they would only get in the way. Feh, she is too willing to help ANYONE with a problem. I hope THEY Do not stick around like Miroku, Sango, and shippou did. With that last thought, he drifted into a light sleep. 


	2. No Bathrooms?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Sailor Moon. Rumiko Takahashi and Naoko Takeuchi own their own Manga thing. ANYWAYS! I am not doing this for profit, but out of boredom, love, and admiration. HAVE FUN!  
  
"Oh, wow, its so pretty," said Usagi, now untransformed.  
  
"I've never seen so much open space." Chibi-Usa happily informed them.  
  
The Senshi had all untransformed the night before. Kagome, now knowing their true identities, swore to not tell anyone. (Not that she actually knew them anyway) All the girls walked and stared. The primitive and open land was new to them, and they all loved it. Well, up until-  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom. Is there a gas station or a hotel or something near by?" Complained Minako, hopping up and down.  
  
"A what?" Asked Inu-Yasha, much annoyed by the sudden outburst and the stop of movement forward.  
  
"You mean you don't know what a gas station is or a bathroom." She cried now feeling very upset.  
  
"Minako-Chan, we are in the past, these things weren't invented yet," Ami replied looking sad herself.  
  
"You get used to it after a while, here take this and go over there," Kagome handed her a roll of toilet paper and Minako ran off behind a bush. A few moments later she came back feeling slightly embarrassed, and gave back the roll of toilet paper.  
  
"This is like a camping trip gone mad," She said angrily, then turned to Usagi. "This is all your fault!"  
  
"What! How is it my fault? I didn't do anything!" Yelled Usagi back at her.  
  
"Exactly, if you had turned that monster to moon dust instead of twirling around your little wand and downing fancy moves, you would have saved us the trouble of coming here!"  
  
"If you actually paid attention instead of daydreaming about boys you would know that this one is actually me powering up and thrusting it forward!"  
  
"Whoop-di-do! It still takes you ten minutes to do one simple attack!"  
  
"Look at you! You sit there yelling for a half an hour just to make a chain wrap around someone! At least my attack does something!"  
  
She gasped at the insult then getting madder then ever stomped off. All the while Inu-Yasha watched the fight amused.  
  
"Humph!" Usagi turned on her heel and went the other direction nose in the air.  
  
"Umm.shouldn't we go after them?" Asked Kagome timidly. "It is dangerous out here, what if they run into a demon."  
  
"Knowing Usagi, she'll turn coward and run back here, her tail between her legs." Sniffed Rei, who was mad at Usagi for yelling at Minako.  
  
"That's not very nice Rei," Ami said, looking off in the direction Usagi went. "I think Kagome is right. It could be dangerous for them."  
  
"I think we should just let them cool off. They will be fine in a few minutes. Knowing them, they'll run back, begging for each others forgiveness." Makoto said giving a reassuring smile. Rei sniffed at the thought of Minako running into Usagi's arms begging for forgiveness.  
  
"What's wrong now Rei?" Chibi-Usa asked her, seeing her slightly annoyed yet depressed look.  
  
Rei, realizing this, blushed, "N-Nothing, just, umm, I agree with Makoto."  
  
Makoto gave her a look that pretty much said "Yeah, right". Rei looked away and sat on a nearby rock, then stood up again as if to do something, resulting in just sitting back down again. They all sweat dropped and Inu- Yasha snorted.  
  
Humph, Minako would not do that. She would not go and.. and.. Usagi will pay! Maybe, I should go after Minako.OH NO! What if.what if these feelings are like.like.Haruka and Michiru's! At this, she got up with a worried look and ran off in the direction of Minako.  
  
"What, is she and Minako gay or something?" Inu-Yasha snorted. He was now sitting cross-legged on the ground his head resting on his left arm.  
  
"No!" the remaining Senshi yelled.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Minako?" Rei said, coming to a halt next to a sobbing girl, who was sitting on the ground. She put her hand on Minako's shoulder, "Minako, come on, lets go back."  
  
She shook her head and looked up at Rei, "No, not after that. Usagi must hate me after I yelled at her like that."  
  
"Minako, its not your fault. I agree with you totally. If she had not been wasting her time, we would not be here right now. Hey, it is no use sitting here alone. It is dangerous, and the others will make you feel more at home. I don't like it here as much as you do." She gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Well, I guess your right." Minako cheered up, "I guess we wouldn't be able to get out of here alone, so yeah. I will apologize to Usagi right away. I only hope she could forgive me."  
  
"I'm sure she will. Oh, and I was thinking earlier. Well, umm, we are really close and all," Minako nodded, "and, we seem closer than the others. Then I thought that, maybe we are a bit too close. You know what I mean." Rei said nervously. She wanted to straighten this out with Minako before they went back to the others.  
  
"Yeah, I do! Like, I was thinking the same thing the other day, but we are not quite Haruka/Michiru close. So, I think we're still straight." She smile and Rei gave a relieved sigh. Now since they were both happier and reassured they walked back towards the group.  
  
When they arrived everyone looked at them. Kagome and Ami seemed relieved they made it back all right, Inu-Yasha seemed disappointed and Chibi-Usa and Makoto were just happy to see them. They came up and Minako got hugs from all the girls, Inu-Yasha just snorted. Then, Minako noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Usagi isn't back yet." She asked worriedly,  
  
"No, we were getting worried too. I hope she's all right." Ami replied worried, too.  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha retorted. (AN: Umm..)  
  
"Ill go look for her. I will be back in a minute." Minako said and ran off in the direction that Usagi vanished.  
  
She ran quite a ways. Not knowing if Usagi had turned or if she was even okay. She continued going until she was out of breath and could not run anymore. She stopped and looked around worried. They had spent most of the day walking and then stopped because of her. Now Usagi was missing and the sun was going down. Minako walked a ways looking for shelter or a restaurant where Usagi might have gone too. Not finding either she started calling for her dear friend.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi-Chan! Where are you? I am sorry please come back! USAGI- CHAN!" She yelled as loud as she could, but the only response was a few angry birds from a nearby tree. She sighed and sat down wondering where Usagi went. A few moments later, she heard a loud scream that sounded like Usagi. She got up and sprinted in the direction of the scream. 


End file.
